


We got your back

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Vode learning Obi-Wan cares, and them accepting him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: A rough first battle tells the troopers what Obi-Wan thinks of them.





	We got your back

Sweeping the General into his arms, Cody sounds the evac with his heart in his throat as he holds the Jedi tightly to his armored chest with members from the 212th closing in around them in a semi circle to keep them safe.

To keep their unconscious General safe.

Because he’s kriffing unconscious and Cody does not know why but he intends to karking figure out and then make Helix keep said General in medic for as long as possible.

Because Jedi aren’t suppose to just pass out like that and he couldn’t see what was happening and he will be asking questions once-

Ship.

Evac.

They’re leaving the moon with fewer casualties then Cody feared and he breathes out as he slowly places his Jedi down on the shuttle floor and calls out for Helix, the medic quickly moving through the full ship to them.

Kneeling down, Helix places his fingers at the Jedi’s pulse, breathes out then touches the nose where General Kenobi is bleeding a thin stream that’s dropped onto his dirty tunic and armor pieces. Cody relaxes only when Helix pronounces him alive and not critical if passed out.

And then he turned to the rest of his vode. “What.happened?” He growled.

He’d be calmer if he knew what happened but at this moment he’s honestly terrified he’s lost his General before he’s even been through a week with him.

“He deflected a bomb shell.” Longshot rasped, right arm held against his chest, clearly broken from the awkward way his hand hangs limply. “And I mean he looked like he waved his hand and it went flying around and he kind of… flopped?” Longshot licked his lips and Cody wondered where the others helmet had gone. Boil pulled off his helmet, nodding in agreement and several vode piped up to relay the same thing Longshot had seen.

Their General had deflected a shell so it wouldn’t harm them.

Cody settled his hand down on the Jedi’s shoulder at that, staring at the man through the HUD of his helmet before breathing out and smiling a bit inside his helmet where no one else could see it.

They weren’t disposable to their General.

Their General was willing to risk himself for them and…

Cody couldn’t help but feel relief at that, at their General actually finding them worth something. ‘Thank the stars, our General cares for us.’ He quietly rubbed the mans shoulder as Helix continued diagnosing him.

Quietly, Cody accepted a small moistened cloth from Waxer and gently washed the nose blood away. ‘Vi ganar gar norac, general.’ He thought to himself as he carefully got all the blood out of the mans copper beard along with the dirt from the ground before pulling back and letting Helix do his job as medic.

Meanwhile Cody did his job as Commander and quietly checked with his vode.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a: Vi ganar gar norac, general = We got your back General


End file.
